


The catbear saga

by Anonymous



Series: Bad Bang III: The Series [11]
Category: Burn Notice, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Orphan Black (TV), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Librarians (TV 2014), Torchwood
Genre: Cats, Cupcakes, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Gen, London, Muffins, Oregon - Freeform, Real Men Wear Tights, Swords, Venezia | Venice, Weddings, fantastic creatures, interspecies love, looms (not doctor who lol), max headroom - Freeform, mentions miracle day oh noes, powder the 1995 movie, wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du lack and his son fight in ancient Oregon.  Sherlock attempts to save London from Hawkeye with his lover.   Mycroft attends a wedding.  The lives of  six men and a pony, all their fates entwined into one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The catbear saga

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one time when there were some muffins dead. [art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247031) by Anonymous. 



du lock had finally won. He had found the tapestry made by greek people who had died a long time ago. He. Had defeated all of the librarians and his stupid son and he had found the tapestry. 

he had cut through the tapestry with his sword and he was young again, mr du lock, but his stupid son galahad fought him tom restore time and save eve's life

When galahad won the fight he threw the swords away, and they were caught into the rift, which came back because jack harkness disappeared after miracle day, the best torchwood series ever (lol who cares about gwen and that other dude amiright)

They fell to london the swords i mean. It was modern day london not ancient oregon, which is where the librarians is set

The sky was wood in london. It was a special night.

Meanwhile, in london, a catbear was running on the river thames it had a long tail and was clear

With the help of a green panda hawkeyes was chasing the cabaer 

Sherlock was following the hawkeye and the panda and the catbear on his large orange cat that could walk on the thames. He had pink tights because his pants were at the british version of the cleaneers, whatever that is. He was also riding with pinkie pie or whatever that one pony from my little pony friendship is magic name is

"Do you think we'll catch up to hawkeye and save london from the catbear" pinke pie said

"I dont know shutty up" sherlock said "but i think i love you pinkie pie" he said as a heart flew into the air

As they were passing by london bridge the two swords fell into the river. One sword flew into the water while the other sword killed sherlock and he fell into the water

"London is doomed," cried pinkie pie.

The orange cat mewled.

meanwhile a cat and a dragon were at a wedding (het) mycroft, sherlocks smarter brother, was at. There were cupcakes instead of a wedding cake and a lizardpuss

The bride and groom kissed in the backgroun while mycroft was with the cat and dragon and lizard puss

"Oh dear,". Mycroft said. "Come on, creatures, we must save london from my brother and hawkeye."

The creatrues left the wedding which was a good thing because weddings are boring

The creatures tackled the catbear, hawkeye and orange cat as mycroft saw his stupid brother floating in the water.

"Oh now how could you do this to yourself," cried mycroft. "You wore pink pants when you died!"

He cried and let his brother's body float into the sea.

"You'll pay, hawkeye,"mycroft said as hawkeye got away

 

meanwhile in venice the cupcakes that were at mycrofts wedding escaped and went to venice where they crumbled all over venice and some guy on a gondola

a giant yellow cat ate a muffin in the water

~~~~~~~~~

tier than all

~~~~

Some legend  
Some turn  
But you will  
Remember  
And just one  
Is all it will  
We'll go down  
Remember me  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me

~~~~~~~~

back in ancient oregon it was discovered that du lock wasnt lancelot du lack at all. he was actually dr. Leekie from orphan black. he is said to look like jesse from burn notice. All of them look like powder from that movie no one watched in 1995. all of them are probably max headroom-m-m, and they all wear wigs for the part.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a sequel with the Doctor! Don't know which one yet. Not the old Scottish one, though, because he's old.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Impending Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254285) by Anonymous 




End file.
